Chicken McNuggets and Fries
by mspink93
Summary: Sonny gets a visitor at her new job. "What are you doing here, Chad?" "Would it be wrong to say that I just want to spend some more time with you?"


**Let me just start off my saying that I got the idea for this oneshot from one of my really good friends, MonkeyGirlxoxo, and she said that I could use it. You guys should totally check out her stories, because they are amazing and super cute!**

**Anyways, so yeah. This is a oneshot. Hope you enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own SWAC or McDonald's. Brian, however, is an OC.**

* * *

Chicken McNuggets and Fries

* * *

If there was one thing that Sonny Munroe hated – other than a certain blonde haired, egotistical jerk throb – was the paparazzi. As hard as it is to believe that the exploding ball of sunshine would actually _hate_ anybody, it was true. The feeling of not getting any privacy, of having everything that you do, that you wear, under the microscope was not exactly the highlight of Sonny's career. At first, the thrill of seeing herself on a magazine cover was exhilarating. She wanted to save every single periodical with her picture on the cover, so that she could show her grandchildren one day. But then it became too much of a hassle, until finally, she just didn't like being featured on the cover anymore. Not if it was a paparazzi shot. A preofessional photograph was fine, but those paparazzi....oh, those paparazzi. Don't get her wrong, she absolutely loves being an actress, and wouldn't trade it for the world. It was just that sometimes, the shortcomings seemed to outweigh the benefits.

This was why, when she decided to take a second job at McDonald's (it was the only place that was hiring at the time, and she needed the extra money to buy a new car), she didn't tell anyone. She even wore a disguise at work, which consisted of a simple pair of lens-less glasses and a cap. Her name tag even read "Allison", which was her real name. The only person at her new job who knew that she was an actress on the wildly popular comedy sketch show, So Random!, was her manager, Brian, and even he kept his mouth shut and didn't brag about his famous personnel.

On that Thursday night, Sonny was getting the last order of the evening ready for the teenage boy in front of her. Her shift was going to end in about five minutes, and she couldn't wait to go home, jump into her bed and sleep. She never had to work on Fridays, because that was when So Random! was filmed, so tonight was her last shift for the week.

"Come again!" she called out cheerfully, her trademark smile plastered across her face. She handed the brown paper bag, emblazed with the McDonald's insignia, to the red haired boy in front of her.

He flicked his hair out of his eyes and grinned at her. "Oh, I will," he replied suggestively, and she nearly gagged. Instead, she managed to smile sweetly at him, which made him return the gesture and saunter out of the fast food restaurant, swinging his dinner in his hands.

Once he was gone, Sonny let out a sigh of relief and dropped her head onto the granite countertop, cushioned on her hands. She hoped that she wouldn't have to attend to that teenager again. This was her third time taking his order in as many weeks, and every single time that he came in, he flirted with her. And every single time he flirted with her, he would alwaysalwaysalways do the whole point and click thing that boys thought was smooth, but was actually really annoying.

Thinking of that gesture made her think of one person in particular: Chad Dylan Cooper. As his face popped into her mind, she let out a little groan, partly of frustration and partly of longing. Oh, it was true that she hated him. But...she hated him so much that she loved him. It was a confusing concept, one that couldn't fully be grasped unless it was happening to you, a fact that Sonny was all too familiar with. There were times when she just wanted to slap the conceited smirk off of his (gorgeous) face, and others when she just wanted to collapse into his arms.

Sonny checked her watch, and was delighted to find that she only had one minute left. One more minute, and then freedom.

"Hey, Brian, I'm going home, ok?" she called over her shoulder to her boss in the back.

He appeared a second later, rubbing a muffin pan dry with a threadbare towel. Just as he was about to say something, the bell over the front door jingled, announcing the arrival of a customer. "Take this last job and then you can go, alright, Allie?"

"Fine," she grumbled. So close. She raised her gaze to see the customer, only to be met with bright blue eyes. Vivid, ocean blue eyes. Eyes so blue that they hurt to look at, yet at the same time, you just can't tear your own (boring brown) eyes away. She only knew one person who had eyes that colour.

Uh-oh.

_Calm down, you're wearing a disguise_, she reminded herself. Her train of thought was broken by the familiar voice of none other than Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Hey," he said, fishing around in his pocket for his wallet. When he found it, he pulled it out and stared at the cashier girl in front of him, waiting for the inevitable scream. Wherever he went, the cashier girl _always_ screamed when they saw that it was him. A smirk already on his face, he continued waiting for five more seconds before he was rewarded with...silence.

The cashier girl – Sonny – was studiously avoiding his gaze, her eyes instead trained on the cash register in front of her. This wasn't right. Girls always screamed when Chad was within five feet of them. Except Sonny. Save the first time that they had met, she never screamed when he was around.

Chad ducked his head to read her nametag. "Listen, Allison, maybe you don't know who I am? Chad Dylan Cooper," he said proudly, puffing out his chest a little. He straightened his jacket and looked at the cashier girl, once again waiting for a reaction. Nothing. He sighed.

"May I take your order?" Sonny asked, lowering her natural voice an octave. Her voice cracked, a fact which was not unnoticed by Chad. He looked at her questioningly, and Sonny made the mistake of looking into his eyes. She instantly found herself getting lost in them, a goofy smile overtaking her face.

Chad, on the other hand, seemed to be having the same problem. He couldn't help it, though. The cashier girl's eyes were so warm and inviting. Like twin pools of liquid chocolate, with little flecks of emerald around the middle. There was only one person that he knew with eyes like this.

"Sonny?"

She jumped, his voice snapping her out of her trance, and pulled her cap lower over her eyes. "Umm, nope, no Sonny here."

"Sonny, come on. I know that it's you," he said. Suddenly, it all made sense. Why the girl didn't squeal in excitement when he walked through the door, why she avoided his gaze so intensely, and why she had such amazing eyes. And Chad knew for a fact that Sonny's real name was Allison.

She sighed and then removed the baseball cap from her head, shaking out her brown curls in the process. She dropped the cap next to her on the counter and took the glasses off of her face, folding them up and placing them next to the cap. Sonny didn't even give him a chance to say anything before she shot out, "What are you doing here, Chad?"

"I can ask you the same thing," Chad replied, fingering the material of the cap. "But since you asked first, I'm just buying some food to take home for my little sister. She loves this place, although I don't know why," he added, a look of disgust crossing his face as he glanced around the room.

Sonny took offense at his expression. "Hey! I worked hard to clean here!"

Chad waved his hand dismissively at her outburst. "So, why are you here, Munroe?"

"I needed some extra money for a car, and McDonald's was the only place that was hiring. Anyways, what can I get for you?"

"Chicken McNuggets – 8 piece, and a small fries," Chad said. He took out his credit card and was just about to slap it on the counter when a thought crossed his mind. He pulled back his hand and tapped his pointer finger to his chin thoughtfully. "Or do you think she would like a burger, instead?"

Sonny rolled her eyes. "I don't know, Chad, I don't know your little sister. Now can you please hurry up? My shift was over five minutes ago."

A mischievous glint appeared in Chad's eyes and he stopped tapping his finger. "Did you just tell me to hurry up?"

"Yes, and I would appreciate it if you did."

"Well, now I know that I _can't _hurry up."

Just then, Brain came out from the back room, whistling under his breath. His dark hair was falling into his eyes, and he was snapping his finger in time to the tune. When he saw Sonny standing there, completely out of her disguise, he stopping whistling, a look of panic crossing his face.

"Sonny! What are you doing?"

She turned to look at him over her shoulder. "Don't worry Brian, Chad figured out it was me. Besides, no one else is here, and as soon as Chad hurries up and gives me his order," she broke off and glared at him. "Then I'll be leaving."

Brian shrugged and headed back into the back room, having forgotten his car keys. He retrieved them and then reappeared. "Whatever you say, Sonny. Lock up when you're done, alright?" he flipped the "OPEN" sign so that it said "CLOSED" and then walked out of the restaurant, leaving a glaring Chad in his wake.

"Who's that?" he asked, his voice getting just a smidgen higher.

"Brian. He's my boss," Sonny shrugged, completely oblivious to the jealousy that was eating Chad alive. "So...nuggets and fries?"

"What about a milkshake?"

"Chad! It's 9:00 in the night! You can't give your little sister a chocolate milkshake at 9:00 in the night!"

"Well, I never said chocolate," Chad pointed out. "But I like the way you think."

Sonny groaned and rolled her eyes again. "Chad, can you just order, _please_?"

He ignored her. "Or maybe she would like a salad. She does love carrots."

"Our salads don't have carrots in them. They're just lettuce, tomatoes, chicken and dressing," Sonny recited, picking at a hangnail. She had so much more important things that she could be doing now, and she couldn't believe that instead she was spending the time at McDonald's, with Chad Dylan Cooper, arguing about food.

"Oh, well she hates tomatoes. I guess nuggets and fries it is then," he said.

Sonny breathed out a sigh of relief and punched the order in the cash register. Chad waved the credit card under her nose and she grabbed it, anxious to let him pay, give him his food and then get out. There was a cup of hot chocolate with her name written all over it at her house.

She swiped the card and frowned when the machine beeped in rejection. Frowning, she tried again. And again. And again. "Chad, the machine doesn't like your card."

"Sonny. Oh, funny, funny, little Sonny," Chad chuckled. "Did you happen to see what card that was?"

Confused, she looked down. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. "What are you talking about?"

"I cancelled that credit card last week," Chad said simply.

Her eyes widened. "You _what_? Why did you let me swipe it so many times then?" She made to throw the piece of (worthless) plastic at him, but he caught her wrist and held it tightly, smirking at her.

"Would it be bad to say that I just wanted to spend more time with you?"

Sonny blushed a faint pink. As much as she wanted to go home right now and fix a bubble bath, she had to admit that she was just as happy being here with Chad. Because he made her insides turn to jelly, and she actually liked it.

"Look, Sonny, I don't actually have a little sister," Chad confessed. "I heard from Tawni that you were working here – she followed you once when you left the studio early – and I just wanted to come and spend some time with you. I made that whole thing about dinner up. True, I didn't exactly know that it was you when I first came in, but the ultimate goal was to just be with you tonight."

Sonny didn't know what to say, so she grabbed him by the lapels and crashed her lips to his. She was amazed at how much of a perfect fit it was; like two puzzle pieces connecting for the first time. She tried to ignore the birds chirping in her ears and just focus on the kiss, but it was hard. Their lips moved in perfect sync with one another, and all too soon, it was over.

"Sonny Munroe, I really like you," Chad said, his cheeks flushing.

She couldn't believe it. Chad Dylan Cooper was blushing...because of her? She loved it. "You talk too much," she reprimanded. She pulled him in again for round two, and this time, instead of birds, there were fireworks. Big, bright, Fourth of July ones.

No wait. Those weren't fireworks, and they were definitely not inside of her head. She broke away from Chad for one second to see hordes of paparazzi swarming outside of the restaurant, snapping pictures like there was no tomorrow.

Chad blanched. "They must have followed me here. I'm sor-"

Sonny silenced him with another kiss, just as the brightest flash yet went off. She was sure that tomorrow, every newsstand in America would be painted with that snapshot, the picture adorning thousands of magazine covers.

And for once, she didn't even care.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Easy to let me know! **


End file.
